


Beautiful Tragedy

by Malzysaur



Series: Seven Days of Malex Smut [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bottom Michael Guerin, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Alex Manes, there are no tragedies here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzysaur/pseuds/Malzysaur
Summary: Michael stopped by to talk to Alex about something, but as soon as he lays eyes on Alex's half naked form drenched in sweat, all coherent thought leaves him.This is the first in a seven day porn fic challenge I decided to do along withSkinsharpenedteeth, a challenge entirely of her making based on an image she found on IG.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Seven Days of Malex Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152386
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	Beautiful Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my late submission for Moanday. All seven fics will likely not be connected, however, I will be sure to indicate if they will be at all. They will all be Malex. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also the title was inspired by the song Nails by Call Me Karizma, it's a very sexy song and I encourage you to listen to it as you read this!
> 
> Update: I made a playlist of all the songs that inspired these fics! [Smutty Malex Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYeKWOfDcQY&list=PLXtBUyJCNTCJi5O635DvPU1Iko9uOUXTx) some of these songs are NSFW due to words and suggestive content, just FYI :D

Some would say that patience is a virtue, but then again, those people had never bore witness to a half-naked, sweat drenched, and spandex short clad Alex Manes. The man looked like a God sent to earth, his tanned skin glistening under the midday sun. As soon as Michael stepped over the threshold of Alex’s courtyard, his mouth had gone dry. He’s also pretty sure he lost his ability to hear for a few moments because when he was able to focus once again Alex’s face was screwed up in concern. Michael forgot nearly every word he knew and ended up uttering, in what he thought was a very soft whisper, a very eloquent _”Fuck me.”_

He’d only realized he’d said the phrase out loud when Alex arched one very sexy eyebrow and cocked his head. Michael could hear the gears turning even as he studied the other man. He swallowed thickly, his cock also beginning to thicken as the implication became clear. A hungry, shark-like expression passed through Alex’s dark gaze. It was almost like watching a play as Alex’s body shifted into something primal, something driven by his basest of desires. Michael was so fucking here for it. He completely forgot why he’d even come to Alex in the first place. 

They didn’t even make it in the house when they crashed together. Michael didn’t even try to stop the relieved moan that poured from his lips as soon as Alex pressed up against him. His fingers slipped and scrabbled over Alex’s sweat slicked skin. He lost all coherent thought when Alex’s teeth sank into his bottom lip. His knees started to shake as he tried to keep up with Alex’s extremely enthusiastic kissing. The only thing keeping him on his feet was the solid weight of Alex who was expertly working him like all of the instruments he coveted. Michael’s head was full of a heady desire to feel Alex split him wide open. His mouth watered for it, but the way Alex was exploring him with his mouth pulled guttural moans from him as he fought to keep himself upright. 

“Please Alex, fuck, I can’t wait, I need you in me,” Michael begged, his voice ragged with pure, unadulterated lust and want.

Alex smirked, his eyes gleaming under the sun with a predatory look as he moved to sit on one of his lounge chairs. He pushed his shorts down his thighs so that his cock could jump free. He groaned as the warm, summer air caressed his overheated flesh. He needed to feel Michael all around him too. His breathes came in labored gasps over his lips as he began to stroke himself. He reached over to the table next to him for the jar of coconut oil that he’d used earlier to massage his limb with before he’d worked on his PT.

Michael took the small reprieve to quickly shed his shirt, jeans, and briefs. He didn’t have the patience or desire for prolonged love making. As soon as he’d set his sights on Alex when he’d walked into the yard, he was done for. He stopped his advancing to watch Alex work a hand over his rigid cock, the coconut oil lending an exotic scent to the air around them. Michael had no hope of stopping the moan of pleasure slipping free of his lips as he stared at the way Alex’s cock glistened as it disappeared into his hand and emerged again. He moved closer to the other man and settled his knees in the empty spaces on either side of Alex’s thighs. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Michael growled as he wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck. He leaned close to nuzzle Alex’s ear as he blew hot breathes against it. He shivered as Alex’s fingertips danced over his sides and tripped along his rib cage. 

“Please Michael,” Alex breathed, his breath hitched on a broken moan as the cowboy reached back to grip an ass cheek and expose his entrance to the head of Alex’s cock. 

Michael leaned back enough to make eye contact with his airman, his lips parted and his honey gold eyes dark with enlarged pupils, “Oh shit Alex,” he groaned as he lowered himself over Alex. He didn’t take the time to prep himself for Alex’s girth, so as soon as the head breached him, a primal, guttural moan slipped free of his lips. His neck arched back as the sweet pleasure-pain of Alex penetrating him inflamed his nerve endings.

“Yes Guerin, that’s it, take me all in,” Alex sighed, his own words ending in a high-pitched wail of pleasure as the ungodly tightness of Michael engulfed his member. He knew that his grip on the cowboy’s hips would leave bruises behind, but the thought spurred him on and he pushed up, sinking the last couple of inches into Michael in one go. The sound that left Michael’s mouth was purely animalistic. 

“Oh, my fucking God Alex, oh fuck,” he moaned, his voice unrestrained as he clenched around Alex, settling in his lap to grow more accustomed to the man inside of him. He panted into Alex’s shoulder as his body quaked with need. 

Alex huffed as he shifted for more leverage. He planted his feet against the ground and pushed up and ground himself against Michael. He leaned forward to lick a wet stripe up the cowboy’s neck before he closed his teeth over the other man’s pulse point. He sucked hard, enjoying the way Alex writhed and groaned at the sharp edged pleasure of it. There was a feral need in him to mark the airman as his own, just as Alex was sure to do with his own hands gripping his hips. 

“Please Alex, please, I need you to ruin me,” Michael begged as he lifted his hips up Alex’s length and then let himself fall back down. He sighed, a frustrated sound leaving his lips while his cock wept. 

“Fuck Michael, you can’t just say those things to me,” Alex groaned as he shifted to wrap an arm around Michael’s waist for more stability as he moved closer to the edge of his seat so he could pump his hips into Michael’s tight, hot core. 

Michael growled at Alex’s statement and clenched himself around Alex in retaliation, “I’ll say anything to make you fuck me into oblivion,” he uttered as he stole Alex’s lips in a wet kiss. 

As they both sank lower into their more animalistic desires, neither one cared how much noise they made, nor did they seem to notice. It almost seemed like a competition between them to see who could make the other one moan louder. Both men found their edges of desire quickly as they fucked, purely for a need to cum and break the crest. The passion had engulfed them completely from the start. They were both looking for release and it crept quickly upon them both. Michael had no words left as he bowed his head, his lips coated in saliva as he watched Alex expertly work his cock in time to the thrusts into him. Sweat streamed down both of their torsos, their skin gleaming under the light of day. Michael was skating a razor’s edge as Alex fucked into his prostate time and time again. His joints had turned to jelly as he fought to remain in Alex’s lap. 

There came no warning as Michael’s vision whited out. Stars danced over his eyelids as he came, hard. He felt his own cum splatter back against his chest after hitting Alex’s own with such force. He had no clue just how loud he was moaning until he felt Alex start cum inside of him. At that very moment, both of their lust filled moans dancing in the air, did an extremely concerned voice flit over the fence that separated Alex’s yard from his neighbor’s. 

“Alex! Alex sweetie! Are you okay over there? Did your leg cramp up again? Oh my word dear, should I call someone?” a very worried voice asked. 

Thankfully Alex’s fence was private and tall enough that his very sweet, elderly neighbor couldn’t see what was actually going on. Alex, though, managed to have enough forethought to clamp a hand over Michael’s mouth. They remained connected, Alex’s cum seeping from Michael’s hole as Alex held him close against his chest. He bit Michael’s shoulder sharply in admonishment for the giggles he could feel shaking the cowboy’s body.

“Ah, no, I’m sorry Mrs. Garrison, I just had a really bad cramp squeezing around my muscle. It’s all okay now though,” he called out, his voice breathless as he moved his hand to the back of Michael’s head and pulled him in to nuzzle against his neck. To keep quiet Michael contented himself with nipping along the airman’s sweat slicked skin. 

“Oh, okay dear, well if you ever need anything, feel free to give me a shout!” she called back before Alex heard her picking her way across her own yard towards her house. 

As soon as Michael pulled back to meet his gaze, he leveled him with an unimpressed look, “Don’t you dare say anything Michael. We’re taking round two inside this time,” Alex warned as he gently coaxed Michael to stand. They both groaned as Alex’s softened length slipped free.

“What? I wasn’t going to say a word about the fact your eighty something neighbor just heard us orgasm and offered to fucking call 911,” he sputtered and barely managed to jump out of the way as Alex swiped at him. 

“If you keep it up I’ll call 911 myself for entirely unsexy reasons, but I also know at least ten places I can hide your body that are within walking distance,” he threatened with a grin as he rid himself of his soiled shorts. 

Michael pressed himself against Alex’s side, taking some of his weight as they headed into the house to clean up. “Nah, you love me too much to seriously maim me or murder me,” he teased, his eyes glimmering with mischief. 

Alex stopped and grinned softly as he caught Michael’s eyes, “Yeah, you’re right, I do love you way too much for that,” he admitted as he reeled Michael close and sank into a series of biting kisses, his hips pressed back against his kitchen counter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always motivate and inspire my muse!


End file.
